


Opera

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Mostly just sad, Sad, repost from 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Nothing like a pair of tickets to highlight the limitations of their life together.





	Opera

**Author's Note:**

> My little it, Kazuki, requested possibly the most depressing pairing ever. Because at least we still have some hope that Kamui and Fuuma might live. ...And I think I'm just immune to Subaru's angst by now.
> 
> I made myself sad when I wrote this.

Ran brought a tray with tea to the table, then settled himself next to Gingetsu on the couch, “Kazuhiko told me he was going to give you tickets to the opera, tonight.” 

He waited for an answer, not really expecting one, and when it became apparent one wasn’t coming he continued.

“He also told me he could tell how much you liked the opera, just from how you talked about it in passing recently.”

The three-leaf clover paused again, sure that he wouldn’t get a reply this time, but still patiently waiting in case hell froze over. A minute later, he asked.

“So why aren’t you there?”

Another silence. Ran would not relent this time, though. Gingetsu was going to have to respond.

And he did, with the slightest turn of his head that let Ran know the man was looking at him, “Kazuhiko gave me two tickets.”

The boy nodded, understanding what wasn’t said. Kazuhiko intended for Ran to go. But Ran couldn’t go.

“You should go, anyway.”

Gingetsu turned his head away, again, and became still as stone.

“Don’t worry,” Ran pushed on, reaching up with a delicate hand to trace over the top of Gingetsu’s visor, then around the side and underneath, “I can watch from here.”

His hand halted to fall and trail down the man’s cheek… before leaving him altogether.


End file.
